


But We Were 'Researching'

by PrincessFreewill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bromance, Gen, M/M, Stiles and Scott brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreewill/pseuds/PrincessFreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks to Scott about his relationship, or lack of relationship, problems… Scott isn’t taking it as seriously as Stiles thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Were 'Researching'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post can be found here  
> http://princessfreewill.tumblr.com/post/56011924057/teen-wolf-au-stiles-talks-to-scott-about-his

The duo flopped back onto the bed.

“…And then Derek said that we were not on a date,” Stiles continued his story. He had come back from what he thought was a date with Derek Hale and had called Scott immediately. He needed some best buddy bonding time.

“Dude, how could researching supernatural weapons not be a date?” Scott replied and Stiles could tell by the look on his face he was just as stumped as he was.

“That’s what I said! This was the fourth time we’ve researched together too.” To emphasize his point Stiles thrust four digits in the air.

What did Derek think Stiles was going to think when he invited him multiple times to research with him? He was a seventeen year old boy. Research sounded like some lobster kettling, hanky panky filled cuddling.

Apparently to Derek research sounded like research.

“You guys are practically were-married or something!” Even Scott was getting it. How could Derek not be seeing all the obvious signs of their courtship?

Well, were-marriage sounded a little ridiculous but the ‘or something’ was more promising.

“Bro…” He turned his head to his friend. “You are so right.”

Scott turned to meet his gaze. There was a pinched expression on Scott’s face. “Would I be your were-best man at your were-wedding?” That’s when it clicked.

“Dude, do you think this is a joke?” Stiles accused.

Scott face blossomed into a huge, grin, and a few giggled escaped him.

Grabbing a pillow, Stiles bashed it into his now former friend’s face.

 Sitting up, Stiles’ mouth formed what he would never admit was a pout. “You’re such an asshole. I was trying to tell you my problems, and I just wanted some advice. Like I would give you about Allison and will give you when you and Isaac finally get your shit together,” Stiles pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on it.

Scott was still rubbing his eyes from Stiles’ pillow attack as he sat up to join Stiles. “Dude, it’s just that, how is Derek supposed to get that you want to date him if you don’t tell him. Asking if he wants to research isn’t exactly the most obvious come on.”

“I want to do more than date him,” Stiles muttered under his breathe. “So, what do I do? I didn’t want to come on too strong because… well, Derek it the most emotionally constipated person I have ever met.”

“Man, that’s why you have to come on strong; Derek wouldn’t know flirting if it punched him in his unnaturally large pec.” Scott’s hand patted Stiles’ shoulder.

A grin began to grow was Stiles’ face. “You’re pretty good at this relationship advice when you want to be.”

“What relationship?” Scott snorted. “The one where you spend too much time staring at Derek Hale’s chiselled jaw?”

 “You’re just jealous of Derek’s jaw because yours is like the Leaning Tower of Pisa,” Stiles smiled through the pain when Scott punched him in his shoulder. His jaw clenched as he forced himself not to rub the spot.

“Remember to send me a were-invite for the were-wedding,” Scott joked.

“Get off my bed!” Stiles shouted, pulling his feet out from under him and bracing his weight on his hands so he could use all his strength to push his friend off his bed.

It worked and Scott tumbled off the bed with a screech. That had caused an impromptu wresting match between the friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote another one...  
> http://princessfreewill.tumblr.com/


End file.
